User blog:IDLift3000/Weekly Ed Issue 1
Edlines Ghosts Terrorize Cul-de-Sac Last Friday night, the residents of Rathink Avenue, or better known as the Cul-de-Sac was shocked by the apparations of two ghosts (male and female respectively) lingering around the street and in many houses. This incident started with Eddy, who was take out the trash outside his house at 9 PM. He was putting down the trash bag outside when suddenly he heard an eerie voice coming out of nowhere and he then saw a pale white male ghost flying down the street. He screams in terror and he hide in his room covered in his blanket. Shortly after that, Jimmy who was sleeping in his room suddenly screams out loud when he heard an object being throwed out and a female shadow suddenly appeared in front of him. He was found fainted in his bed in the next morning. However, other than Eddy’s and Rolf’s incident, all the kids seems have been terrorized by presences of the two ghosts last night in their own houses. The next morning, all of them explains that they saw one of the ghosts during their late night activities. Here’s the interview results we’ve made yesterday morning: *Eddy: I was take out the trash when suddenly I heard eerie voices and saw a ghost in the street. Man that was so scary I just hide in my room covered with blanket!”. *Edd: "Oh my Lord, that pale ghost sure scares me out when I was working my homework." *Rolf: (speechless) *Kevin: “Dude that freaks me out when I was reading my magazines in my room and suddenly a crazy lady shows up!” *Jonny: “Me and Plank really like the lady ghost! She sure freaks us when we’re watching The Glimpo Show on TV!” *Jimmy: “Aahh…I can’t imagine! Please don’t eat me!” *Nazz: “Gee, I’m still shaking with the eerie man laughing in my bathroom last night.” *Ed: "The Evil Tim has returned! He makes me spit my buttered toast! *Sarah: “I hope that white ghost won’t returned to my room again!” After we interview the kids, we decided to interview the Kankers but their trailer were locked shut, as they’re having a summer vacation in Miami. Whoever that two ghosts remains a mystery. And it seems that there aren’t any persons who do a ghost prank to scare out the Cul-de-Sac kids. Are the two ghosts came from the Old Abandoned Mansion? We never know. Edd Almost Naked! The kids were amazed seeing Edd about to take out his pajamas yesterday. Edd apparently has gone “nature boy” by take out his sleeping pajamas near the swimming hole. The kids saw him about to go naked when they’re about to reach the swimming hole to cool off in the early morning. All of the kids have their different reactions when they saw him. *Kevin: "Choise! Never saw Double Dork acting like that!" *Rolf: "Has sock-head Edboy gone crazy?" *Jonny: "Did you see what I see Plank? Double D cracks us out!" *Nazz: "Oh my God! What's wrong with him?" *Sarah: "I can't dare to look him!" *Jimmy: "I'm gonna throw up!" Soon, Eddy and Ed stops him from doing his embarrassment behavior and their plan to the swimming hole was cancelled due to Eddy and Ed must takes him to Peach Creek Psychiatric to cure his mentally-unstable or “irresponsible behavior”. Eddy hoped that he’ll be alright soon and the two went to Weekly Ed office to report this case. Sport-Ed World's Scariest BMX Bike Hits The Eds The WE staffs have reported that the Eds have performed their latest thrill-seeking adrenaline attraction, “The World’s Scariest BMX Bike” last Monday. The Eds have built this roller coaster-like BMX bike ramp tower since Saturday in the lane. Edd, the architecture of this crazy idea, explained that the trio built the tower ramp using several junks collected from the junkyard, such as cardboards, rusted metal sheets, tires, etc. These junks were suspended using tall wooden poles. And the starting point is located on the top of an antenna tower. After the construction, the Eds began their extreme, crazy adrenaline and shows it to the kids. But unfortunately, before they even make their way down the ramp, the starting point board suddenly collapsed, causing the Eds crashed down to the ground. All of the kids were shocked by this. Soon, the trio were rushed to Peach Creek Hospital by ambulance for treatment. Edvertiser Are you sad because you had a bad report card grades? Then Eddy's Report Card Changing can cheer you up! Only 25 cents, you can get your desired grades! Contact Eddy or Ed now! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts